bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Kōga Kuchiki
|image= |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date= |place=Karakura Town, Human World |result=Byakuya Kuchiki is victorious. |side1=*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2=*Kōga Kuchiki † |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (shikai, bankai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Kidō |casual1= |casual2=Kōga is killed. }} is a fight that takes lace during the Zanpakutō Rebellion in which Byakuya Kuchiki reveals his true motives behind his apparent betrayal and defends the honor of the Kuchiki Clan. Prologue After being freed from his seal by his Zanpakutō spirit, Kōga Kuchiki breaks his sword and and calls Muramasa nothing but a tool. He berates him for not coming when he called him all those years ago when he was being sealed. Muramasa explains that he did not hear Kōga and wanted nothing more than to lend his powers to him. Kōga, not listening, goes to finish the injured Muramasa off but is stopped by Byakuya Kuchiki, who says that he cannot believe he called his sword nothing more than a tool. Kōga scowls and Byakuya says that Kōga does not deserve the title of Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 251 The two back away from each other and Kōga notices Byakuya's scarf and kenseikan. He reasons that Byakuya must be from the Kuchiki Clanand Byakuya says he is the 28th head of the clan. Noting the 28th, Kōga says it has been a long time since he was sealed. He asks if Ginrei Kuchiki is still alive but Byakuya says it would be best if Kōga did not speak his name because after tarnishing the family's name, he has no right to speak of it. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki wonder what is going on but Senbonzakura tells them to just watch and that it is a battle for the Kuchiki family honor. Ichigo wonders what is going on as Senbonzakura was under Muramasa's control. Senbonzakura says that he was but when he and Byakuya first clashed, Byakuya fired a Kidō spell across his face, freeing him from Muramasa's control. Senbonzakura says that Ginrei had told Byakuya of Muramasa and Kōga and told him that should Kōga ever be freed that it is his duty to kill him once and for all. Byakuya had infiltrated the library in order to find records on Kōga but there were none. Rukia says she cannot believe that Kōga was once a member of the Kuchiki. Ichigo yells that they should have told everyone but Senbonzakura says it was all for the sake of finding where Kōga was sealed and thus he pretended to still be under Muramasa's control but when he could not get Kōga's location, Byakuya had to get close no matter how it appeared. Ichigo asks why they went so far and Senbonzakura says that it is simply Byakuya's duty. Bleach anime; Episode 252 Kōga asks if Byakuya plans to seal him again but Byakuya says that Kōga must die here for tainting the family name. Kōga says that Byakuya is arrogant enough to be a Kuchiki. Kōga says that if Byakuya really is the head of the Kuchiki clan than he has enough reason to fight him. Muramasa gets up and tells Kōga to use him but Kōga simply picks up his sword and chops it in half. Shocking everyone and causing Muramasa to fall. Kōga says that Muramasa will only get in his way and that he has no need for a weak katana. Ichigo yells at Kōga asking if he even knows what a Zanpakutō is. Kōga repeats that a Zanpakutō is merely a tool and he can always replace it. Muramasa then loses control and his surge in Reiatsu causes a group of Gillian to appear. Byakuya calls him foolish and goes to defeat the Gillian but Ichigo gets there fist. He tells Byakuya to leave the Gillian to them and to go teach Kōga a lesson. Battle Byakuya calls Senobonzakura and the two dive down as Senbonzakura reforms into a katana in Byakuya's hand. Kōga quickly grabs one of the spears he was sealed with and meets Byakuya in mid air. They break and Byakuya asks what Kōga is doing. Kōga responds that he told Byakuya he had no need for any particular weapon, hence why he is using the spear. They attack each other again, each making and blocking a series of strikes from the other. Byakuya comes very close to cutting Kōga's face but Kōga dodges at the last second. Kōga attacks again and hooks Byakuya's sword in his spear while swinging the sharp end point around to Byakuya who narrowly dodges. Kōga compliments Byakuya's skill, saying he would expect as much from the head of the house. He jumps away and asks Byakuya if his kidō is as good and fires a Kongōbaku blast at Byakuya who negates it with his own Sōkatsui. Kōga then fires a Gaki Rekkō spell which Byakuya easily dodges and counters with his own barrage of Byakurai's. Kōga appears behind Byakuya and fires a Hyōga Seiran. Byakuya places a Danku spell to take the force of the attack but the spell goes around the barrier and wipes out many of the Gillian in the area before cracking the barrier and forcing Byakuya to dodge away, allowing the spell to freeze the lake behind him. Kōga smiles as he looks ahead of him at the ice pillar his attack left. Suddenly, Byakuya bursts through the ice by releasing his Zanpakutō. Byakuya says that Kōga's kidō is nothing compared to his Senbonzakura. Kōga tells Byakuya to not be so cocky. He swiftly attack Byakuya who dodges but Kōga unleashes an unseen attack that stops Byakuya in the air. Looking into the reflection of the lake, Byakuya sees many threads holding onto him. Kōga says that he has Byakuya and that he cannot move an inch. Byakuya unleashes his Zanpakutō again to sever the threads and then sends the many tiny blades to attack Kōga, who spin his blade in defense. Kōga stops the attack but his spear shatters in the process. Byakuya quickly appears behind Kōga and swings at him, saying it is over and cuts Kōga in half. As he looks through the two halves of Kōga's body, he sees Kōga standing further up, shocking him. Kōga moves behind him and tells Byakuya that he is wide open and slashes across his back. Byakuya swiftly turns around and cuts Kōga in half again but he then appears in the air above and slashes down, cutting Byakuya and revealing he is actually right on top of the captain. Byakuya asks what is going on and Kōga says that Muramasa may have been able to control Zanpakutō but it was born from his own ability to send out his Reiatsu and distort his opponent's five senses. Kōga appears to Byakuya's side and Byakuya cuts him in half again but Kōga once more appears in front of Byakuya saying he has total control over his senses. He says that Byakuya cannot see him even if he is right in front of him. Byakuya asks if it is an illusion but Kōga says that it is much more than that. He then tosses the end of his spear at Byakuya and it phases right through him as another one comes at him and actually hits him this time. Kōga says that Byakuya's depth perception did not match his katana's reach, meaning he cannot fight. He says that his ability would not have worked has Byakuya sealed off his heart like Ginrei and Yamamoto had. He says that Byakuya let his guard down when he broke Muramasa. Byakuya counters that Kōga is wrong. He says that he faces Kōga with an open heart in order to kill him. He says he could have closed it off but then he could only seal him. Kōga says he has guts for talking to him like that. Byakuya goes to attack with his Zanpakutō but Kōga grabs another spear and throws it at Byakuya while distorting Byakuya's vision by making him see many of the spears moving all over. The spear wraps around Byakuya's arm, knocking his sword away. Kōga grabs two more spears and tosses one at Byakuya, wrapping around his other arm. Kōga fires another Hyōga Seiran and Byakuya blocks again with Danku but the Kōga Byakuya saw was just an illusion and the spell hits him, freezing him in a chunk of ice. Kōga calls Byakuya pathetic and says he is powerless without his Zanpakutō. He claims that it does not matter who he faces as all will bow to him and that even without his Zanpakutō he is the best. He then says that they will finish their fight. Kōga charges at Byakuya but is suddenly stopped by Senbonzakura who released himself. Senbonzakura reforms into his spirit form and tells Byakuya that if he has lost his senses then he shall become his eyes and fight for him. Senbonzakura breaks the ice and reforms once more into a katana. Kōga, anagered, says he will just have to distort the sword's senses as well. Byakuya says that he will not let him and initiates his Bankai and activates Senkei. He tells Kōga that this is his Bankai's true form and that it focuses all it's power on offense to defeat a single opponent. He syays that it does not matter if Kōga distorts his perception as his blades will hit regardless. Kōga charges at Byakuya and Byakuya follows. As they hit each other, they unleash a huge amount of power before breaking off. They clash once more before breaking off. Kōga then uses his technique once more to tie Byakuya up with invisible threads. Senbonzakura appears once more though and snaps the threads, allowing Byakuya to charge at Kōga giving him less than a second to dodge and wearing him out. Kōga asks where Byakuya's power is coming from and Senbonzakura answers that both he and Byakuya are fighting him. He says that Shinigami and Zanpakutō are two in one and can only reach their true potential when their souls resonate in perfect harmony. He claims Kōga only cares about hsi vanity and could never hope to beat them. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only